I Hate Everything About You Why Do I Love You?
by Cassicio
Summary: She hates everything about the girl; why does she loves her too? They cause each other so much pain, yet with it comes their pleasure.


**Title: **I Hate Everything About You (Why Do I Love You?)

**Pairing: **Faberry

**Rating: **M (For Swearing, Violence and Mild Sexual Content)

This just came to me when the song started playing on my iTunes. It didn't seem to want to let me sleep until I'd written and posted it.

This isn't exactly a happy fic (at all really), just so I can say you've been warned.

The song is: I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace

Here's a handy-dandy link to the music: .com/watch?v=BpwCJzPlz8k

**A/N 1: I don't own Glee, it belongs to RIB. I don't own the song; it belongs to Three Days Grace.**

**A/N 2: I have no Beta, all mistakes are my own.**

….

Rachel strummed her guitar, taking a minute to gather her thoughts. She was sat on the edge of the auditorium stage, a spotlight being the only light in the giant room; blinding her from everything around her in a bright halo.

Placing the instrument down beside her, she stood.

Memories and emotion crashed over her as she began the song with an accompanying karaoke track.

_Every time we lie awake__  
><em>_After every hit we take__  
><em>_Every feeling that I get__  
><em>_But I haven't missed you yet__  
><em>

**She laid on her bed, sweating and panting, her companion stuck to her; arm across her stomach, head resting under her chin, golden locks spread over her shoulder and their legs intertwined. Rachel knew it would only be a few minutes before the girl would shake out of her post-sex stupor; then she would scramble away, slide into her clothes and slip out the window. It had been the blonde's ritual since this whole thing started.**

**Rachel had awakened to a pounding on her window. Throwing it open, she was tackled by a wild-eyed Quinn. Before she could say a word, soft lips were crashing into her with brutal force. It had escalated to clothes being ripped off, slamming each other against walls, nails raking across skin and leaving angry red marks. Teeth left bruises and blood and drew cries and moans from the receiver. Fingers tangled in hair, while a toned thigh slammed into the brunette's core. Sex couldn't describe it. This was beyond that. It was raw, primal fucking; plain and simple. She'd passed out afterwards, in the same position of the blonde spread across her. The next morning, Rachel awoke to an empty bed and covered in wounds as a reminder of the night.**

**Since that night, their fuck sessions had become a regular occurrence. No specific night, but every few weeks became once a week, until Rachel started leaving her bedroom window open every night, as Quinn began knocking a couple times a week. Neither girl spoke of these meetings, in or outside the bedroom.**

_Every roommate kept awake__  
><em>_By every sigh and scream we make__  
><em>_All the feelings that I get__  
><em>_But I still don't miss you yet_

**It was at a party Puck was throwing when they had their first fucking outside of Rachel's room. Both of them were buzzed. Quinn had grabbed her by the arm.**

"**RuPaul, come with me."**

"**Don't kill her, Q. We need her for Nationals." Santana yelled out from where she was in a heavy make out session with Brittany on the couch.**

**Dragging Rachel up the stairs, Quinn ripped open Puck's door; it was slammed shut with the singer's body pressed against it, hungry lips biting at hers and a tongue shoved into her mouth.**

**Screams of passion echoed through the room and down the stairs for hours.**

**Pounding on the door from Puck telling them "The images you're giving me are fuckin' hot, but I need to sleep, bitches," went ignored. **

_Only when I stop to think about it___

_I hate everything about you__  
><em>_Why do I love you?__  
><em>_I hate everything about you__  
><em>_Why do I love you?_

"**Out of my way, Stubbles." Rachel felt strong, delicate hands shove her into the lockers. She hissed in pain as her shoulder, containing a huge bruise from last night, connected with the locker. Chocolate eyes stared after the blonde as she sashayed down the hallway. As the HBIC turned the corner, hazel eyes locked with her own. They drew her in as she felt heat pool between her legs and her heart attempting to pound its way out of her chest.**__

_Every time we lie awake__  
><em>_After every hit we take__  
><em>_Every feeling that I get__  
><em>_But I haven't missed you yet___

_Only when I stop to think about it___

_I hate everything about you__  
><em>_Why do I love you?__  
><em>_I hate everything about you__  
><em>_Why do I love you?___

_Only when I stop to think about you,__  
><em>_I know__  
><em>_Only when you stop to think about me,__  
><em>_do you know___

_I hate everything about you__  
><em>_Why do I love you?__  
><em>_You hate everything about me__  
><em>_why do you love me?__  
><em>

__**"Maybe if you spent less time fucking with everyone else's lives you could work on yourself, Barbie."**

**Rachel watched as the Head-Cheerleader stiffened. She saw hurt flicker through Quinn's eyes for a brief millisecond, before it was masked with anger. But the blonde could not cover the small spark of love that smoldered in hazel depths.**

"**Whatever, Man-Hands; maybe if you stopped **_**obsessing over yourself **_**you would actually have a friend and parents who were willing to spend time with you."**

**The brunette felt as if she'd been punched in the gut. Quinn only knew of the fact that her dads were never home anymore because of their nightly rendezvous. Now the entire Glee Club was eyeing her with something like pity and smugness, like they didn't care that it hurt her; more like they relished in her pain.**

**That night was filled with anger, leaving behind dried blood, huge dark bruises and angry scratch marks all over each girl's body. **

_I hate__  
><em>_You hate__  
><em>_I hate__  
><em>_You love me___

_I hate everything about you__  
><em>_Why do I love you?_

The song ended with echoing silence. Tears dripped soundlessly down the singer's face. Then sobs began racking through her body and she crumbled to the ground, rocking in a ball with her face buried in her knees.

Unbeknownst to the brunette, a blonde girl leaned against the auditorium door, her own silent sobs crashing across her.

….

**Again, as I said, not exactly a happy fic.**

**What do you think? Please Read and Review!**


End file.
